


Fluff and Fur

by TentacleBubbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpacas, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goats, Llamas, Pigs, Sheep, buns, fluffy fluffy fluff, gosh i love that man so much, guinea pigs, i didn't get very far, i saw a prompt and i ran with it, its just, its just pure fluff, iwachan, petting zoos, there are many cuties and iwachan is one of them, they're still in high school btw, this ship needs more pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a date. No wait, it wasn't a date. Well it was supposed to be a date. So where did it go wrong?</p><p>Oikawa would say it went wrong because Takeru was a little shit.</p><p>OR</p><p>The day Oikawa lost a week's worth of allowance, one of his best outfits, probably also his dignity, and his trust in his nephew. But he gained something better. About a hundred pictures of his precious Iwachan being precious, and a little something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff and Fur

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read my other iwaoi fics you'd know how much I suck at writing this ship, but hey, practice makes perfect, as Oikawa has proven. Let's hope i don't end up with a writer's version of an injured knee, though.

Oikawa crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. This was not how he wanted the date to turn out. It already took him long enough to convince Iwaizumi to help him ‘babysit’ Takeru, and he paid Takeru like, a week’s worth of allowance so he doesn’t actually _have_ to babysit.

So what were they doing in a petting zoo? With Takeru? And the stupid baby llama getting more attention than him?

“Iwaizumi-san, this one keeps nudging you!”

A small, almost awed grin was on Iwaizumi’s face as he turned and accepted the little baby llama Takeru offered. He was already surrounded by three of them, and he gathered them into his lap, carefully cuddling them.  Oikawa had to admit, with his face flaring, that, well, it looked really fucking adorable. In fact, he was starting not to hate the trip. When he was sure Iwaizumi was too preoccupied with his llamas, Oikawa managed to take a picture or ten and was able to grudgingly forgive the furry bastards for stealing his Iwachan’s attention.

At the bunny pen, where Iwaizumi became half buried in fluffy buns, Takeru smirked triumphantly as Oikawa snapped picture after picture and Iwaizumi was way too busy enjoying the fluff to notice.

The sheep definitely had something against Oikawa, though. They kept getting in the way no matter what angle he tried. There were almost zero pictures of Iwachan being cute with sheep. There was one of Oikawa tripping over a sheep and getting his face licked, though.

There were many a great pictures of Iwachan smothered in guinea pigs, and feeding them crackers was a unique experience to Oikawa. He's never going to be able to look at a cracker without wanting to puke.

The baby goats were as murderous as Oikawa knew their adult counterparts to be. Oikawa was trying to get Iwachan's attention again by being proactive, by approaching the goats first. Oh he got Iwachan's attention all right. In fact, everyone within a meter radius bore witness to his frantic screaming and trying to get his scarf back from a particularly hungry goat with a strong jaw. Iwachan laughed real hard and didn't even apologize, which Oikawa thought extremely unfair. But when Takeru showed him pictures of Iwachan laughing he figured it was sort of worth it.

Oikawa and alpacas surprisingly got along, and they were very cooperative when he very subtly took pictures of Iwachan. They were like a coordinated team, the alpacas distracting Iwachan at just the right moment and somehow always managed to smile at the camera.

Pigs. Oikawa did not want to talk about the pigs. He lost one of his best outfits to those pigs that day. But he gained one of his best memories of Iwachan's smile, half covered in mud.

All in all it was a good day, filled with fluff and Iwachan and fluff. He almost forgave Takeru for the whole idea, too.

"Hey, I'm sorry if we didn't get to go on the date you wanted," Iwachan said at the end of the day, surprising Oikawa enough that it took him a long second to answer.

"Haha, what do you mean Iwachan?" Oikawa laughed too loudly", it wasn't a date! I said we'd be babysitting, right? So we babysat, we babysat Takeru right? Don't be silly Iwachan!"

Oikawa received a hit to the head for his troubles, but as he was whining like he did, something amazing happened. Iwachan kissed him! It was just a soft peck on his cheek but still!!

"Don't be a dumbass," Iwachan huffed out, scowling at the ground", see ya." and he escaped back to his house, which was literally right beside Oikawa's and they had classes the next day but you get the point.


End file.
